


Surprise!

by Lord_Risley



Series: Discovered [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Johns birthday and Sherlock hasn't bought a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Latest in my little 'discovered' series. Comments are really welcome.

"I thought a surprise party would be nice" said Mrs Hudson

"Nice? People hiding behind furniture trying to surprise you before force feeding you cake. How is that nice?" Sherlock scowled at the thought of it.

Mrs Hudson sighed "It just is dear. John" She emphasised his name "would think it's nice."

"Fine. Do what you want" Sherlock replied.

"Aren't you going to help Sherlock?"

"If I must"

"You must"

"Right well I could distract him while you put tinned fruit on sticks and arrange it into animal shapes"

Mrs Hudson rolled her eyes and left muttering to herself.

 

                                                                                      ******************************************

 

John slumped against a wall. "I've spent my birthday running around Chelsea looking for a white lambo. I've seen 16 so far Sherlock. 16! Enough! You know, I don't even remember seeing an email about this case."

"No. They rang me. Very important...." he surreptitiously checks his watch. "That'll do for today. Lets go" he strides off to hail a cab leaving John looking slightly confused.

 

When they are both settled in the cab and heading home John turns to Sherlock. "You haven't wished me happy birthday"

"No. I haven't have I?"

You haven't brought me a card"

"Nope"

"A present?"

"Nope"

"A pint?"

"No"

"Well in that case" His hand slides across Sherlock's leg to his knee. "I may just have to make my own present" His hand slides up the inside of Sherlock's thigh until it's resting in his lap.

"Oh!" Sherlock's voice makes the cab driver look around and frown quickly before looking forward again.

John keeps looking straight ahead but his hand quietly and deftly undoes Sherlock's belt and fly button. His hand into Sherlock's trousers. He raises his eyebrows and turns to look at Sherlock.

"I forgot to put any on" He smiles "Happy Birthday"

John starts to giggle but stifles it when the cabbie looks back at them again. His hand reaches down to Sherlock's cock and he starts to gently stroke. Sherlock sighs happily which makes John smile. He runs his thumb gently over the tip making Sherlock moan.

The cabbie turns a grumpy face toward them again but John just smiles back benignly while starting to gently fondle Sherlock's balls.

Sherlock is struggling now and is grateful when the cab pulls up in Baker Street. He pulls his coat tightly around his all too obvious erection and stumbles from the cab. He sees the curtains twitch in his flat and moans in frustration. The stupid party.

John walks up to him with the smuggest smile he's ever seen. "Do I get to unwrap the rest of my present now" he whispers quietly as they walk through the front door.

Sherlock struggles to focus. He cock aches for the touch of Johns hand again. "Uh, later. Definitely later. Upstairs now"

John smiles wickedly and grabs Sherlock's hand.

"No. I didn't mean...."stutters Sherlock uselessly as he's dragged up the stairs.

John pulls him into an embrace in front of the door to their flat. He opens Sherlock's coat and looks down before looking up at Sherlock silently. He kisses him softly on the lips before gently sucking on his bottom lip. When Sherlock moans he lets go and smiles before dropping to his knees. He yanked Sherlock's trousers down and licks delicately at his cock.

"John I really think we should...ah!"

Encouraged by Sherlock's cry John took as much as he could into his mouth and started to suck.

Sherlock gave in. He grabbed Johns hair with one hand and used the other to brace himself against the door frame. "Oh God John"

 

                                                                                              *******************************************

 

Mrs Hudson had seen the cab draw up and the boys get out. She'd heard voices. Where were they? People were getting restless. She tiptoed to the door. "I think I can hear Sherlock" she said. She waited but heard nothing else. "This is silly" She waved at the small party of people to come stand near the door. "Must of forgotten their keys" She whispered. "On 3. 1...2...3!" She flung the door open. "Surprise" everyone shouted.

 

John turned and stared horrified.

"Surprise..." Said Sherlock weakly.

 


End file.
